Data centers require high density for optical components to compensate for limited space. MTP connectors are used in data centers because they allow for high density, as well as high efficiency. 24 fiber MTP connectors, for example, provide for high density optical connectivity. Typical MTP connectors are designed for a cable of circular profile and an outer diameter of 3.3 mm or less.
During cable access and connectorization of 24f cables, the installer must be able to distinguish fibers 1-12 in the first group of fibers from fibers 13-24 in the second group. There are, however, only twelve colors used in the industry standard color coding scheme. One method to distinguish the two groups fibers is to provide fibers 13-24 with marking indicia, such as dashed lines, to distinguish them from fibers 1-12. Fiber coloring inks are applied and cured at extremely high speeds, however, and applying dashes or other indicia slows production line speed as well as increasing costs of manufacture.
Another method of distinguishing between fiber groups is to bundle fibers 13-24 in the second group with a thread binder that is wrapped around the bundle of fibers. The binder can untwist, however, when the installer removes the outer jacket of the cable. When the binder untwists, the installer loses traceability between the two groups of 12 colored fibers.
Conventional cables may also be difficult to connect to MTP connectors, or have bend characteristics that render the cables difficult to route through data center space.